


13+1

by nekokat42



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), noncon/dubcon warning for loopy amnesiac roxas - not the violent kind of noncon so dont expect that, you bet your ass its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokat42/pseuds/nekokat42
Summary: beta-ed and edited by my friend who's good and smart and patient
Relationships: Roxas/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	13+1

**Author's Note:**

> beta-ed and edited by my friend who's good and smart and patient

With a smile on his lips, Xemnas lets out low and slow hums, sounding pleased. The sounds break into small gasps and sighs whenever Roxas hits the right spot inside him, not at all in rhythm with Roxas’ own frantic breathing and groans of exertion through his clenched teeth. Letting out a moan, Xemnas once again takes in the look on Roxas’ face, his eyes tightly shut and brows furrowed in concentration. 

Xemnas throws his head back against the pillow, sighing with a smile and rolling his hips against the stimulation. Roxas gasps at the change in angle, but doesn’t break the rhythm, only slams into him harder. 

"Ah," Xemnas gasps as his eyes fly open, surprised to feel Roxas’ hand wrapping around his cock and giving it a few practice strokes. 

"Roxas..." Xemnas breathes out, gasping again as he watches Roxas spit in his hand in lieu of an answer and instead starts to match the drag of his hand to the slide of his hips. 

Letting out another "Roxas” in appreciation, Xemnas runs his hands along Roxas’ arms and rests them on his shoulders, his gaze flipping between watching the concentrated look on Roxas’ face and the movements of his hand and hips. 

Eventually closing his eyes against the mounting pleasure — a sign of his approaching climax — Xemnas digs his heels into the mattress, meeting Roxas’ thrusts as his nails sink into his shoulders, chasing his orgasm. He doesn’t notice Roxas hiss as he comes with a groan low in his throat, cum splattering over his abdominals, chest and Roxas’ hand. Roxas keeps it clenched around Xemnas’ length, making him twitch in overstimulation as Roxas continues with a few more slams of his hips. He pulls out quickly, earning a gasp from Xemnas as he finishes all over Xemnas’ stomach.

“Roxas…”

Roxas groans in response, chest rising with heavy breaths and refusing to meet his eyes. Xemnas follows his line of sight to the mess on his stomach.

One hand still on Roxas’ shoulder, he gives it a squeeze before using the other to drag his fingers through their mixed release. Startling Roxas out of being transfixed on his own handiwork, he follows the movement of his hand before finally looking up at Xemnas’ face, his smiling eyes, and his heavy chest rising and falling with slow, tired breaths. 

"Roxas,” Xemnas says again, deep and rich, like an over indulgent dessert sure to make you nauseous if you have too much — and Roxas certainly has had too much. 

Pushing Xemnas’ knee out of the way, Roxas backs away from where he’s situated between his leader's heavy thighs. He moves to stand up, wiping his hand off on the sheets. He pulls up and buttons his pants, already wishing to get back to his own quarters and his shower as soon as possible; he could freshen up in Xemnas’, but its owner would inevitably join him there and Roxas doesn’t want to prolong his stay any further. 

"Roxas?" Xemnas says for what feels like the thousandth time, but the questioning lilt at the end of his name prompts Roxas to finally acknowledge him. 

"What?" comes his hoarse response, throat dry from exertion, sounding off from misuse. Roxas clears his throat and looks at Xemnas who moves to lay on his side, draping a thin sheet in a halfhearted attempt to cover himself, but not the mess on his stomach. Roxas notes him making no effort to wipe it off and idly thinks that he doesn’t envy whoever is in charge of doing Xemnas’ laundry. Feeling the tips of his ears heat up at the thought, Roxas quickly imagines the sheets are going to be burned instead. 

"You were very good today." 

Not knowing how to respond — if there even was a need to say anything —Roxas lets out a huff of air. He looks Xemnas in the eyes for a long moment, wondering if he’ll ever be able to understand his real thoughts, his heavy gaze always unreadable. 

Xemnas breaks eye contact first, following a path down to where Roxas swallows around the dryness in his throat. Sitting up, he plants his hands on the bed and leans up closer to Roxas, noticing his brief glance as the sheet that has been covering him shifts with the movement.

"Kiss me?" Looking up, Xemnas watches Roxas’ expression twitch, delighted to see the younger man briefly lick his lips as he zips up the rest of his coat before taking Xemnas’ face in his hands and leaning down to put their lips together with a sigh.

With a satisfied exhale of his own, Xemnas moves to lay back down, watching Roxas walk out. Without looking back, Roxas stuffs his gloves in his pocket instead of putting them on, making Xemnas smile.

***

Roxas rests on one of the couches in the main hall, head propped up on his hand as he laughs at Demyx making a show of his despair in having lost to Luxord once again in cards. 

“AAAAUGHHH! HOW HASN’T MY STRATEGY WORKED OUT! MY PLAN WAS PERFECT!”

“I must commend your determination, Demyx. Despite it failing four times already, you still haven’t given up.” He looks over, then. “Will you join us on the next round, Roxas?”

“I’ll pass, thank you.” Roxas raises his hands, smiling apologetically. Even though Roxas had refused previous invitations, Luxord still keeps asking and Roxas appreciates that. Luxord nods and turns back to Demyx who has been watching Luxord’s hands with comical suspicion as he shuffles the cards. 

Roxas and a few of the others in the room glance to the side, feeling a corridor begin to appear. The darkness shifts the air to reveal Saïx who zeroes in on him immediately. 

“Thirteenth.” Roxas stands up. 

“Follow me,” Saïx says, already turning around to walk back through the dark corridor. 

“Is it another mission already? I’ve just come back—” Roxas starts as he steps towards the corridor. 

“Orders from Lord Xemnas,” is the only response he receives. 

“Save a little for the rest of us!” Xigbar calls out, that typical lecherous grin on his face as the portal closes behind them. Roxas glances back at him confused and hears as Saïx grunts in annoyance.

They appear outside the front of Xemnas’ door, Saïx practically shoving him out of the corridor before disappearing. He must not be very happy being a delivery boy, Roxas muses. He doesn’t feel very sorry for Saïx, but he can agree that Xemnas’ habit of making a big deal out of things has often gotten on his nerves, too.

He hasn’t even seen the object of his exasperation yet. Roxas cracks open the door, leaning in, and catching himself as he realizes he’s forgotten to knock. 

“You wanted to see me?” 

"Ah, yes, Roxas." Xemnas turns his head to look at him from where he stands by the window, data tablet in hand. "About your most recent mission—"

Xemnas goes through each point in his report. When he asks about any of the information, Roxas answers in turn. It’s an unnecessary procedure in Roxas’ opinion because there’s nothing new to tell that isn’t already in the report. Xemnas puts down the tablet and walks up to Roxas. Roxas has to tilt his face up to maintain eye contact once Xemnas is standing in front of him.

"Have you been feeling well? You know you have to report it to me or Vexen if not." In one smooth motion, he takes off one of his gloves, making Roxas blink in surprise as he brushes up his bangs to put his palm against Roxas’ forehead.

“I’m fine." Fighting the urge to jerk away, Roxas continues. "I’ll tell if there's anything to tell..."

Xemnas smiles. Roxas is all too hyper aware then, seeing him take off the other glove from the corner of his eye as he continues looking up at his boss’ face.

"Tell me, regarding the missions you’ve completed with a partner— have they all been cooperative? Have they been," Roxas froze, his breath catching in his throat at the whisper of a touch as Xemnas puts his hand under his chin and gently tilts it further up, "treating you well?" 

"They’ve been fine." Gathering all of his patience to not pull away from the hands holding him in place, Roxas watches Xemnas’ eyes soften as his bare hand moves to rest on the jut between his neck and shoulder, Xemnas’ fingers drawing circles under the fabric of his coat. The warmth from his heavy hand sends a shiver down Roxas’ spine.

"Xemnas..." comes out with more force than Roxas expects, but he already knows that going over his report was not the reason that Xemnas had called for him. Anticipation quickly begins to flood through him. 

Roxas understands this; it’s happened enough times that he now finds himself being impatient, wanting Xemnas to drop the act and just get on with it.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. After all, we cannot allow such a valuable member of the Organization to not be accommodated for." 

Xemnas wraps a bow on the faux conversation as he sinks down to his knees, hands moving to drag roxas' coat zipper down with him, seemingly sensing Roxas’ patience wearing thin. "The man chosen by the Keyblade deserves the best" is the last thing Xemnas says before putting his mouth against the leather over Roxas’ clothed cock, the body above him jolting and tensing up. Running his hands up and down Roxas’ legs, Xemnas settles them on the backs of his thighs to press Roxas closer to his face, dragging his teeth carefully over the thin fabric. Roxas is breathing heavily already, body rigid and fists clenched by his sides. 

"Come on…just…" he moves one hand to rest on top of Xemnas’ head, pushing him away slightly to make enough space to be able to undo his belt and zipper, pulling his pants and underwear down. 

Smiling, he watches Roxas’ movements to let himself out of the confines of his clothing and is rewarded by the sight. Xemnas looks up at Roxas’ flushed face. "Would you allow me? Please?" Leaning closer to his hardness to accentuate the point of the question, Xemnas watches Roxas’ eyebrows furrow together, almost glaring down at him. 

"Yes,” Roxas grits out, having none of Xemnas’ theatrics as is typical, but goes along with them anyway. It’s easier than trying to make him quit it.

Xemnas gets what he wants. 

At the moment, the object of his desires is trying his best to keep upright after being engulfed by the wet warmth of Xemnas’ mouth. Scrambling to steady himself, Roxas grabs a fistful of the grey hair at the base of Xemnas’ head, his other hand clawing at the fabric of his coat as he moans openly at the stimulation. Xemnas always likes that. 

Closing his eyes in bliss, he listens to Roxas pant and whimper above him as he works him with his lips and tongue, large hands kneading his thighs, giving roxas everything he's got as he’s further encouraged by the sounds coming from the younger man. Roxas never seems to try to hold in his vocal responses, Xemnas muses absentmindedly; it could be that he isn’t entirely aware of them when losing himself in pleasure, or maybe the concept of embarrassment is foreign to him. 

Xemnas remembers quite well the first time he'd done this, not long after Roxas’ arrival back when his mind was still elsewhere and speaking didn't come easy. The boy had only had glimpses of understanding in his eyes, appearing out of focus, but the moment Xemnas put his mouth on him, Roxas had moaned loudly, startled by the strong reaction of his own body, unfamiliar to the feeling. In that moment, much to Xemnas’ delight, Roxas was more aware and alert than he'd ever seen him, focused completely on the lavish tongue caressing him.

"Xemnas...ah...I’m gonna—" 

Deciding he greatly prefers the Roxas who can say his name, Xemnas smiles with his eyes at the memory, focusing instead on the way Roxas grips and twists his hair and the way his breathing quickens. 

"I…Ah!" Roxas makes a surprised sound when Xemnas breaks the rhythm by pulling off and working over the tip with his tongue in long, lingering licks, earning him a broken moan from above. Wrapped around his length, Xemnas’ large hand covers Roxas almost completely, not an inch of him left without some form of stimulation. Gasping, Roxas begins to near his orgasm again. 

"Come for me, Roxas." 

Roxas can barely hear the command over the sound of his own groans and the blood pumping in his ears, so close to finishing off. With his eyes tightly shut, Roxas can’t see Xemnas lean away, continuing to pump him through his orgasm, catching Roxas’ release on his face and stuck out tongue. 

Not moving to wipe his face, he watches Roxas as he comes to, the rhythm of his breathing gradually evening out. 

Slowly at first, his eyes shoot open as he takes in Xemnas’ face, his pleased expression adorned with strands of white, stark against his dark skin. Without thinking, Roxas reaches out to drag his thumb across his marred cheek to push some of it into Xemnas’ mouth. He obliges, happily sucking at Roxas’ gloved thumb. 

Xemnas likes that too, the curiosity that often makes Roxas act surprisingly bold. He doesn’t seem to fear or hesitate toward things, even back when he’d been confused about most of them. It extends to everything, even to small moments like these, and Xemnas is glad that Roxas hasn’t lost this side of him for it is endlessly attractive.

"Ugh...you..." Roxas grumbles eloquently, gesturing at Xemnas’ face. Coming down from his high, he feels the self disgust begin settling in instead, his body weak and his mouth dry. He tucks himself back into his pants and watches Xemnas stand up.  
Unhurried, Xemnas began to undress, unzipping and dropping his coat to the floor, making roxas take a step back to not be hit in the face with the boss' ample chest. 

"Um"

"Would you like to take a shower here?" his tone calm, missing some of the heavy handed flirtation Roxas associated with Xemnas wanting something from him. 

"No, thank you" not letting the opportunity to slip away go, Roxas took another step backwards, taking Xemnas' smile and a tilt of his head as a permission, Roxas opened a dark corridor.

"I will be seeing you, Roxas." followed him to his room, ringing heavily in his ears, making Roxas suppress a familiar shiver down his spine. He would love a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> look at my art im better at it than this shit lmao https://twitter.com/nekokat42


End file.
